


Welcome to castle of FUCK

by SpiderChan



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Hypnotism, Tags, Werewolf, Willaddmore, mannequins, pheromones?, reader - Freeform, vampire, wtfisthis, youfuckaplantperson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 16:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18182777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderChan/pseuds/SpiderChan
Summary: You enter a seemingly innocent looking castle, only to realise that entering requires you to do some...manual work to get out or escape. Each room contains a very different character to please.





	Welcome to castle of FUCK

**Author's Note:**

> I don't condone any rape or dubious consent acts that might end up in this one, also it's most likely going to be very weird. You can skip chapters if you like.

# Castle of fuck

### Plants need more than the sun

Your mother told you that this castle had been in the family for as long as she could remember, the realtor who was handling the place certainly didn't like it. In the distance it looked like if it fell on you, there'd be no one to hear it and no newspaper to report it. You didn't really know with this place, it had a strange vibe to it, although quite gorgeous even up in person, something could go very wrong. With that in mind and the castle looming above you, waiting on something that would happen was silly considering that it was just a castle. You went up to the brown doors, opening both with a creak that resounded in the entire castle as you cringed at the loudness of it. 

The rug under your feet as you went inside was a deep red, a shade of blood or wine...depending on the person who saw it. Along the walls were tapestries and hanging from the ceilings were chandeliers that could possibly crash on you, with the house being more than a hundred years old.  A few paintings had also stayed in the castle, on them were depictions of proud men and women with rigid backs and forced smiles. They seemed to be at least like royalty, but who knew, maybe they were relatives of yours? 

There were several rooms ahead of you, all had the shade of brown that the previous door you entered, was in. But instead of just being a plain brown, all of them had something in common, they had engravings on the doors with colors corresponding to them. One was a shade of silver, almost a spectral color. Another was a rich gold brown, but the one that truly caught your eye was a shimmering green engraving. 

You stepped closer to the door, enamored with the intricacy of the door's engraving. The green acted just like plants around the door, swirling and the wooden leaves stretched out on the plain surface. You were curious about why each door would be so intricate, why the colors and why was the castle so different from the inside, why make the outside so boring compared to the inside. Was it accommodated for each guest? 

Tracing the green, you heard a click coming from the door itself. It unlocked simply from just touching it, or was it a coincidence? Either way you went inside, almost hesitating to go inside just incase you were intruding. But who would even be living in this castle anymore? Plants were everywhere, some were in pots whilst other hung from cracks in the white ceiling. Some were even large enough to trip you if you weren't careful, like one large vine that had grown itself into the floor. You stepped over it and in front of you was a journal with faded pages. Going near it, it stood on a podium and a certain page was open to your eyes. Reading a passage you realised it was more of a diary, it was about a girl named Amanda. 

_day 1_

_''I got to stay with my aunt Enid, it was quite friendly of her to invite me over since the home I had burned and my dog Lima died, I was devastated and cried until I couldn't cry anymore. Enid told me that to put it behind me I had to visit better places to lessen my grief and accept that she had passed on. I was grateful for the opportunity. No one else in my family would have done the same. Auntie told me that her relatives didn't really matter to her and I did, I almost cried when she said that. I got to stay in the room that was beautifully decorated with green. I adore the color green and she knew that, the bed was softer than the one I had lost and whilst I miss Lima, I'm happy that I got such a caring Auntie''._

_day 2_

_''The rooms seem to be alive sometimes, I have tried shrugging it off but the feeling of being watched lingers. Auntie tells me it is merely my mind wrecked in grief that is making these things seem so strange. I believe her, but there is a nagging voice in my head telling me that I should get out''._

_day 4_

_''I know it is real now, I experienced what it is like to stay in these rooms. The tender caresses of almost imaginable wind, whispers that seem so light that I can't tell myself if they're real or not. But I want to stay, I'm not going to be perturbed by specters of the past, telling me to go. I feel refreshed here, it's like my stamina and happiness is never going down''._

_day 7_

_''I swore I felt something touch me when I slept, I searched the room and Auntie wouldn't come in the room. She said she's too old to go anywhere, but I see the distance in her eyes and her reluctance to touch me or comfort me''._

_day 12_

_''There's no longer wind caressing my cheeks nor whispers telling me to leave, they are instead telling me to stay. My dreams have become vivid and so have real life, the touches are addicting now and I'm not leaving according to Khiri''._

_day 20_

_''I will not leave, the love I receive from Khiri is beautiful and_ _fulfilling. I can't get enough, he is always telling me how sad he would be if I left, and I can't let him be sad so I stay and I love. I love and I will not leave for it is too addicting to resist''._

**The journal ends with several notes to Khiri, proclaiming her love for him.**

 

Walking away from the podium that is holding the journal. The woman clearly was in love with this Khiri person, almost like she slowly became enamored with this castle and forgot her grief along the way. Not realising that the large plant had moved, you trip over it and almost hit your head if it wasn't for a single vine catching you on the way down. You stand up carefully and in the center of the room now stood a large blooming flower, in it was a hunched over figure. he held his stomach, as if being hungry but he was motionless.  You went closer to the person in the flower, now noticing that his skin was slightly green, but not because he was sick or had paint on him, that was his skin color. He had long ears and short purple-pink hair that got longer in the neck area. His clothing looked like regular cloth, but you went to touch it and it felt like vines. He seemed to sense your touch and moaned slightly. Your cheeks reddened at the lewd sound, you tried to step back but he grasped your hand that had went to touch him before. 

Looking into your eyes, you could see that he looked more human than plant but his eyes were a dull pink. He didn't seem to be able to move from the flower, you tried to remove your hand from him and he still had a firm grasp, his sadness in his eyes were what confused you. He didn't speak or anything but you could clearly tell what he was feeling just from having him touch your hand. He brought you closer to him and kissed your lips, so soft that you imagined he didn't even touch you, but from your reddened face you knew he did. 

You understood what she meant now, every slight touch was every bit addicting as the first. Even just him holding your hand was strangely addicting. Maybe it was some sort of pheromones or you had a weird plant kink you didn't know about. He looked at you and examined your body, but it felt like he was looking into your soul and desires. With a satisfied tiny smile he brought you into the flower, so that you basically sat on his knees with your left side touching him. Even something as simple as this was turning you into a blushing mess. You sat on his knees sideways so that you were touching his side with yours. 

Maybe you weren't used to boys or weird sentient plant men, but blushing as easily as this wasn't supposed to happen...right? He looked to you for approval as he were seeking to remove your troublesome clothing. You nodded, wherever this was going, you were going with it. Being curious wasn't really a bad thing, especially when there was no one to tell you otherwise. He slowly removed your clothing, from the top to the bottom and caressing you slightly with every clothing article that came off. Pleasant shivers ran up your spine at the fingers gently touching you. He seemed every bit as happy as you were or pleased with the sensations. Kissing you softly, you discovered that he had a very human mouth too. His tongue gently dancing with yours, it sent shivers down your neck. He seemed to get a bit more dominant with his tongue, you started to get a teensy bit noisier. Small moans were coming out of you, that you fully intended to stop but they stopped in his mouth. 

He started massaging your right breast, small circles around the areola without ever touching your nipple. Until he got faster with his tongue and rolling your nipple between his thumb and finger, the tiny sensation was immensely impacting how much you moaned or twitched at the fingers twirling it. He stopped battling your tongue and kissed your neck instead several times while he was still twirling your nipple, he had found a rhythm that made you twitch even more and a certain pressure that had you moaning even more.  

You and him lied down on the flower, that still could support you both, it acted in that moment as a bed. Some vines even came up to help you, one kept twirling your nipple and some danced on your skin, touching you lovingly with featherlight touches. He moved the hand that used to be on your boob, to your lower region that was positively soaking wet. The flower man that you guessed was actually Khiri, seemed like he was enjoying this even more just by touching you. 

He circled your clit with his finger, it twitched several times and he spread his touches onto more of the pussy. Circling the core and sometimes using his thumb on your clit whilst touching the outside of your core. He finally went inside with one finger, then two and three. He was getting much faster and more fervid as he noticed your moans and twitches getting faster. He suddenly stood on his knees and lifted on of your legs over his shoulder, what hung from him was humongous you were happy now that you had been properly wet for him. Otherwise you didn't know how it would fit inside you, getting even more aroused from just seeing his member and the position you were in, was exquisite. 

He licked his lips and prepped you for this, caressing you and letting the vines roam over you a bit more. Until he finally and slowly entered you, his member stretching you as well as it seemed like it could. He let you adjust to him for a bit, he caressed your cheek and went down to your stomach. Then when you looked like it had finally fit, and it didn't hurt, he moved. Careful that he'd accidentally hurt you, he looked at you to see if you were hurting. You reddened as you saw how lovingly he gazed at your figure, you looked perfect to him. 

He went faster, as you held onto the plant under you, letting out moans when he'd hit a special spot in you. Your composure was fading away fast and all you could think about is how much love you felt for him in this moment. The sensations of him going in and out of you, starting to feel a slight knot forming in your stomach you went closer and closer to that delicious edge. 

He was growing more and more fervid with the momentum and now the lewd sounds were really sounding out in the room. Him moaning and cheeks flushed a slight pink, you laying there and moaning every bit as he did. The slickness assisting in the speed he was going. In and out, in and out, he was hitting that place in you that you couldn't get enough of and suddenly the knot in your stomach unraveled and so did he. He was fast and his movements had become sloppy as he started slowing down when you had finally came. He filled you with his seed and lovingly kissed you as you grew more tired from exhaustion of this act. Some of it had dripped down your thigh and down your butt. 

Afterwards he let you go into a room connected to this one, there was a sink and a bathtub, a mirror hung over the sink that had gold framing the edges of it. The tub looked centuries old but it was a lion paw tub that was alabaster white. It had been scrubbed clean and nothing had been missed in the room you were currently in, no speck of dust whatsoever. The tub was already filled with foam and water, it smelled like roses and a hint of lavender. You stepped into it and enjoyed the warmth of the bath, and the scent from the bath already making you relaxed. You could honestly get used to this kind of thing. 

 


End file.
